


This is Not the End of the Line

by dreidelsecret



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, POV Bucky Barnes, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Way back to base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreidelsecret/pseuds/dreidelsecret
Summary: What happened between Steve and Bucky's reunion at the Hydra base and their return to the Allied base?





	This is Not the End of the Line

Bucky wasn’t sure what he was most surprised by, the fact that Steve was here or that he was, well, big. Steve stood over him, working hard to get him out of whatever  _ thing _ he was strapped into. Bucky was a bit too shocked, and fucked up from whatever the hell Zola had done to him, to start asking the questions that he knew would either be too long or too difficult to answer until later, but later was fine. Later was good; later meant he won’t die in this hell-hole. 

He waited for Steve to give him some instructions on what to do next, but all that Steve told him was, “We have to get moving.” As if all Bucky wanted to was stay in the cosy little torture chamber that was his home for who knows how long. 

The duo made their way out of the facility, after surviving a horrifying encounter with the Red Skull, to the last moments of a battle between the other prisoners and the guards. Steve knocked out the last guard standing and made his way to where the largest group of former-prisoners were rallying and shouting.

“Everybody shut up and listen to me!” Steve yelled with the best voice he could muster. Bucky guessed that most of them understood that Steve was someone that they should follow because they all shut up and turned their attention to the extremely attractive man in one mess of an outfit. 

As Steve rattled off instructions to the rest of the men standing before him, Bucky got his first good look at Steve since their reunion. He had already noticed how much taller he was; he was significantly taller than Bucky now, much to his dismay. At least he wouldn’t have to lean down to kiss his stupid little face now. 

After all of the wounded were taken care off, Bucky joined Steve at the head of the line that was about to start heading off in the direction of the Allied base from which Steve had launched his assault. Now Bucky could finally ask all of the questions he had since Steve showed up, or, if he was being honest, since before he left for the war in the first place.

“Steve,” Bucky began, with a note of hesitation obvious in his voice, “what happened to you since our date at the Stark Expo?”

“It would be easier to explain what hasn’t happened, Bucky,” Steve stammered out. Bucky couldn’t tell if he was trying not to laugh or trying not to cry. 

“I get what you mean, Steve. If you don’t have the energy to tell me everything yet that’s fine. I mostly just want to know how you grew so much overnight,” Bucky replied.

“Honestly, I’m still wondering about that, too,” he said, “It’s been months and I’m still not used to not being this tiny little thing that everyone thought they could just push over.”

“I never treated you like that,” the other replied.

“And I love you for it, but now it feels like I swung too far in the opposite direction. Everybody assumes that what I say is correct, even though I’m still just a dumb kid from Brooklyn, why the fuck are you not checking what I’m saying to make sure it’s right?!” Steve responded, beginning to sound more relaxed.

“Well, I guess you were wrong about what you said when I saw you last, I didn’t take all of the stupid with me, you made sure to bring me all of the stupid I forgot,” Bucky joked with a grin on his face.

“You’re right! I did bring the rest of your stupid with me. The only issue is that it’s stuck in my mouth, do you think you could help me get it out?” Steve asked to an empty road that became a lot quieter when those words left his mouth.

“Steve, are you asking me to kiss you?” Bucky asked in a deliberate and quiet manner, “I really hope you are, because I’ve been dying to kiss you since that night at the Stark Expo.”

“Shut up and kiss me then,” Steve said, right before Bucky crashed into him, bringing his lips into the other’s with a force usually reserved for the dead of night at Bucky’s apartment when they were sure no one else could see or hear. Now was not the time to care. Everything was different; they were in the middle of the war; Steve was bigger than he was now; Bucky wasn’t the one getting him out of trouble like he normally was. Steve saved him.

“Steve, I love you,” Bucky blurted out as their lips parted after what felt like forever but not quite long enough, “I’ve wanted to say it for as long as I can remember. I was going to say it at the Expo, but you were so adamant about enlisting, and I didn’t want to say it when you were so unhappy. I didn’t want to say that I love you in a world where I can’t help you get what you want so desperately, but now you’re here and you’re the one saving me and I can’t hold it in anymore. I love you, Steve.”

“I love you, too, Bucky,” Steve replied with tears forming in his eyes, “Every single time you’ve gotten me out of trouble I’ve wanted to say it, but I hated how much I was dependent on you to save me from my own stubbornness. I’ve wanted to let you know that I will always be by your side, but I couldn’t do that if I wasn’t allowed to follow you here. 

“Steve, you’ve never been a burden to me; I’ve always been confident that you can handle yourself, I just couldn’t stand to see you get the shit beaten out of you time after time. I’ve never pitied you. I’ll always be with you, until the end of the line.”

“We better walk a bit faster then,” Steve replied, “because I will not allow us to die here. We still have a whole life. This is not the end of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten this far, it means you've read all of my very first fan fiction that I didn't burn in a dumpster!!  
> Not gonna lie, I kinda want to burn this in a dumpster fire, too.  
> Thank you!!


End file.
